


Laughing

by mk94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, Get Together, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, genji is the best, laughing lessons, ugly laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Someone gave me the headcanon of Hanzo having an ugly laugh. So here a story of Hanzo having an ugly/beautiful laugh. McHanzo





	Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all who read that previous fiction I removed. I didn't want to hurt anybody's feeling and put japanese people into a cliché. That was not my intentions. I'm sorry.  
> This here has some funny Hanzo/Genji acting gay situation. No real couple there. Just saying.

Hanzo envied Genji laughing so perfectly. A strong laugh, loud and healthy but clean and soft as well. His chuckles were wonderful and like a beautiful melody, making even the grumpiest smile.

His teacher showed him a video of a child failing at a jump and dramatic music playing.

Hanzo began to laugh, snorting loudly.

The teacher smacked him with the ruler,” no snorting! I told you to laugh like you were taught!”

The young man huffed,” well, it was funny and that taught laugh is just fake”

He got smacked with the ruler again.

“Next try”

Hanzo read a really funny story, snorting again. He growled as he was smacked again.

 

Genji was laughing at him. Stupid little brother with stupid beautiful laugh of his.

“That’s not funny”

“Of course it is! I mean look at you!” Genji pointed at his red cheek, looking like a hand” that girl got you really good! Haha!”

Hanzo huffed, crossing his arms.

They were enjoying their afternoon in their large garden under a tree.

“She surprised me, that’s all. How should I know that she had a boyfriend?”

“Didn’t she tell that to you?”

“She said she was not interested. I was trying to convince her otherwise. There was no word of another man-“

“Hey, that pervert guard is watching us again” Genji interrupted him quietly. Hanzo subtly turned to see that, yes, there stood that pervert peeking tom.

“Wanna mess with him again?” Genji smirked.

“How can I say no to that?” Hanzo whispered sexy, leaning in, closer to Genji. Genji, bless him, made a wonderful cute giggle. “Brother!” He made a cute voice and threw himself at his older brother. The smaller brother was now in a good position to watch the already bothered guard watching them.

“What is it, little brother?” Hanzo asked in his cool adult voice. He put his arms around his brother’s middle and pulled him closer. Genji nuzzled his neck, smirking as he noticed the guard blushing and fixing his tie.

“Brother! You are always training and doing boring stuff! I missed you! Don’t you love me anymore?”

Hanzo began to snort softly, muffled as he pressed his face into Genji’s shoulder.

“Hanzo, keep it down or he’ll notice,” Genji whispered in his ear.

“Couldn’t help it…you sound so ridicules…” Hanzo wasn’t snorting anymore but his shoulders were shaking. When he calmed down, they continued their act.

“Of course I love you, little brother” Hanzo said serious, pulling away from the hug to look at Genji. Both barely managed not to laugh or simply grin.

Hanzo had a hard time for his little brother pulled off his ‘hurt little brother who needs comfort from his big brother’ look like a master.

“H-how can I prove you my love?” He actually stuttered, making Genji pull him into a hug again, giggling into his chest.

“What did you say, little brother?” Hanzo said, acting as if Genji said something.

Genji quickly fell back into role,” I want you to show me Brother!”

The guard was pulling at his collar, watching them with an aroused expression.

“Then so be it,” Hanzo growled ‘sexy’ and pushed his little brother under him and leaned in to kiss his neck, making Genji moan happily with a breathy “Hanzo~!”

Well, that’s what the guard thought. Hanzo was actually pressing his face into his brother’s neck, keeping down his laughing as Genji clearly was exaggerating again.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!!” Another man was heard.

Hanzo and Genji quickly separated and sat back into their old position while the pervert guard turned away to stutter an apology to his boss.

When apparently ‘nothing’ happened, the guard was dragged away by the ear.

When they were alone again, they burst out in laughter. Genji in his clean and wonderful voice while Hanzo’s laughs sound like snorts, barks and just a tiny little bit like laughing.

“Seriously!” Genji laughed,” your laugh is so ugly!”

Hanzo became serious, making Genji freeze,” but…little brother…” Hanzo said in his deep voice,” I know you love it…” with that he wriggled his eyebrows.

They burst out laughing again.

 

Hanzo was rubbing his forehead where the ruler hit him this time,” this was clearly unnecessary”

“Of course it was necessary!” The teacher snapped,” now again, show me your laugh”

The Shimada sighed, then smiled and then…”Ahahaha!”

“That’s it! Finally! And now,” he showed him a lame video of some guy stumbling.

“Ahahaha! This is highly amusing!” Hanzo ‘laughed’, holding up his hand , hiding his open mouth.

“Yes! Good! And now…”

There was a really funny picture of Genji crying while Hanzo angrily pointed at him, glaring at the camera.

Hanzo was about to snort, but…

“Ahahaha! What a fond memory the picture captured!”

“Correct! Finally I did it!” The teacher cheered for himself, not noticing Hanzo mimicking him.

“We now get to the chuckling!”

“I thought I only learn how to laugh?!” Hanzo snapped.

“You think only your laugh was horrible?”

Hanzo glared at him and looked away again, crossing his arms annoyed.

“Very well, let’s continue”

 

“Hey Genji, does Hanzo have any humor?” Jesse asked frustrated, walking with him to the training area.

“Of course he has! What makes you think otherwise?” Genji asked confused.

“Well…every time, when he laughs it’s… so perfect?”

Genji gave him a look.

“I mean…he sounds perfect it’s…feeling not real at all?”

“Oh! Yeah, right. Well, he took laughing lessons back in our childhood and finished them when we were around 20…I think?”

Jesse stared. “He took laughing lessons?! Why?! Couldn’t he laugh on his own?!”

“What? No!” Genji replied,” He actually was a very funny person, always made me laugh and could charm many people.”

“And why-“

“The clan hated his laugh. So they taught him.”

Jesse stared to the ground. “That is cruel”

Genji sighed softly,” thinking about it…yeah. Quite cruel…”

“Can we make him laugh? Like, really make him laugh his laugh?”

Genji made a thoughtful pose, then gasped,” when we find something funny that he doesn’t expect, I believe there is a chance! But…”

“But what?”

“I have to warn you…his laugh seriously is not what someone would call _cute_ or _beautiful_.”

“I think he deserves to laugh like he always did”

“Good to know”

…

“Ok, before we make many little plans that will fail in some way, I made up this super awesome un-fail-able plan!” Genji said proudly, holding up a piece of paper.

“Wonderful! What do we do?” Jesse asked excited. They were walking around the Gibraltar base. Jesse blushed when he saw Hanzo was also taking a walk, watching the waves from the balcony.

“I think you mean, what do you do?” Genji smirked. Jesse suddenly felt a hand shoving him, making him step on a skate board.

“What the- GENJI!!” He yelled as he skated over at Hanzo. Hanzo turned just in time to see the cowboy ran into him, both falling from the balcony.

“GENJI!!” Jesse yelled angrily, holding onto a screaming Hanzo as they fell. The brunette noticed something standing where they will land and quickly put his crush on his lap.

They fell safely onto Winston’s examination trolley fluffed with pillows, rolling down the bold way towards the water.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!!” They both screamed, holding onto each other.

The trolley suddenly took a turn and they fell of it onto a trampoline, flying up over a hill and then rolling down another hill till they finally stopped.

They swayed a bit as they sat up carefully, finding themselves on a blanket with wonderful flowers surrounding them.

Hanzo looked around, noticing a picnic basket and drinks. There also was a little note.

Jesse looked up as Hanzo laughed.

He laughed loudly, sounding more like barks and snorts and gasping for air… not the perfect laugh that Genji warned him about…

…it was beautiful.

“McCree ***SNORT** * you c-could ***HAHA-SNORT-HA*** you could j-just ***HAHA-SNORT-HAHA** * have asked normally!!”

Hanzo couldn’t calm down, holding onto his stomach, snorting and laughing uncontrollably.

“What do you mean?”

Hanzo, still laughing that beautiful laugh, gave him the note.

**_Yes, this is a date. Are you impressed, darling?_ **

Jesse blushed brightly,” I! I-I didn’t write tha-!”

Hanzo threw himself at the cowboy, kissing him right on the lips.

“I know…I recognize Genji’s hand writing…” Hanzo giggled then, sounding like a happy piglet, trying to stop his laughing.

Jesse began to giggle as well, then also laughed loudly.

He hugged the smaller man as he saw him tearing up from all that laughing.

“Gosh you sound so wonderful!” Jesse laughed.

Hanzo still laughed. And for the first time in so many years…he felt his heart laughing with him.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Genji smirked, watching them laughing happily with his binoculars.


End file.
